


Falls 6

by DuchessBelle17



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBelle17/pseuds/DuchessBelle17
Summary: It was all one big con.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Falls 6

A/N: Hello All, after several days of self-isolation in Chicago, I'm going stir crazy in my apartment and this story just popped into my head, and so I thought why not.

I don't know if it's just going to be a one shot, or if I will continue, it honestly just depends on your reviews!

So please R&R

Prologue:

Greta begins the incantation of the spell and Klaus feels his werewolf side unlocking and feels the power of both beasts' roar to life inside him.

From his side he hears Bonnie's chanting, there is one more piece to complete the spell and there she is right on time.

"You're supposed to be dead" he says in his best acting voice.

Bonnie continues the spell, but he can see the smirk she wears…forever his little minx.

While it appears that Bonnie is weakening him to kill him, she is in fact making it so that both his sides, vampire or werewolf, can ever be sealed again.

Then just on time Elijah shows up to act out the betrayal.

When Elijah speeds away with him, he thinks 'see you on the other side' to Bonnie and Stefan.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Paris 18 years ago:

Bonnie and Rebekah casually laid on the couch together reading separate fashion magazines in their Victorian style manor.

"I think I might get bangs" Rebekah says nonchalantly.

"No" Bonnie responds in the same manner turning the page of her magazine.

Rebekah pouts in Bonnie's directions.

Suddenly the door swings open and Klaus and Stefan come in holding two bottles of champagne.

"Oh happy day lovelies" Klaus says as he goes to the kitchen and pops the bottles of champagne.

Rebekah and Bonnie both jump up from the couch and take the glasses.

"How much did you get for the blue diamond?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

"50 million. That's a little over 12 million each" Stefan says handing Rebekah and Bonnie glasses.

"I'll drink to that!" Bonnie says as the group clinks their glasses together.

The rest of the night is spent celebrating, and while Stefan and Rebekah sing around the piano, Bonnie sits on the kitchen counter and watches Klaus make her an omelet.

"So…what are we going to do now? This was our biggest job" Bonnie asks as she watches chop the veggies.

"It doesn't matter…as long as we're together" Klaus says and leans his forehead against hers' and the two share a longing kiss.  
________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Klaus is handling the wire transfers for their respective cuts on the blue diamond job when he hears a knock on the door.

He rises from the bed, careful not to disturb Bonnie and answers the door.

He is surprised to see his brother Elijah.

"Brother, I bring you good news, you probably want to get the others"

An hour later, Stefan, Rebekah, Bonnie and Klaus sit in the living room as Elijah stands in the middle.

"Another Petrova doppelganger has been born, in the states, in Mystic Falls , Virginia" Elijah says eyeing his brother for his reaction

"It just had to be Mystic Falls" Stefan says leaning back in his chair.

"Are you certain?" Klaus pushes, even though he knows Elijah wouldn't have flown here if he wasn't sure.

"Of course Niklaus, I had it confirmed by two different witches"

"Good, then we won't let this one get away from us. I mean we have 18 years to plan" Rebekah says.

Klaus rises and begins to stalk around the room, half circling them.

They all know that this is when he is in deep thought.

"Never have we had such a huge head start on a doppelganger." He mutters more to himself than the group.

Finally, he looks up at his family and the most important people in his life.

"This is not just a caper or a job…it's personal. Because of that, we will make the perfect plan, we'll need reinforcements, supporting players, and people to stick to their roles like wax on paper" Klaus said.  
____________________________________________________

Paris 15 years ago:

"I don't understand why you started this sun/moon curse, it seems ridiculously elaborate" Bonnie says as she sits in Klaus' lap and watches him draw hieroglyphic images on scratch paper.

"I told you love, it's an extra incentive for other supernaturals to bring information to my contacts, and it also will be a smoke screen for our doppelganger" he adds giving a small peck to her nose.

"I suppose" Bonnie says rolling her eyes and throwing her arms around his neck.

If its anything she's learned after being with Klaus for so long, it is to trust his plans.  
_________________________________________________________

London 10 years ago:

Klaus has assembled some fellow grifters for this job.

"Listen here. All of you owe a debt to myself or my family whether it be in favors or money, we're calling it all in, and if you want those debts forgiven, you'll play this role like your life depended on it, and for some of you it does!" Klaus says looking from the Martin family, to Rose and Trevor.

"So we're just supposed to introduce the sun/moon curse to the doppelganger?" Rose asked, looking over the dossier that Rebekah had provided to them all.

"That's right, your role is to provide the smokescreen. Give the story of the scary originals, make her focus on my identity, and the role she thinks she plays in the sun/moon curse."

Later that night Stefan, Rebekah, Bonnie, Klaus and Elijah sat down for dinner.

"You're forgetting a huge problem in this overly elaborate scheme of yours brother" Elijah says taking a sip of the blood in his cup.

Klaus tilts his head for Elijah to continue.

"Katerina. She has sources, If a doppelganger has appeared she will undoubtly know and possibly come. How will you account for her interference?"

Klaus laughs.

"Oh dear brother, I am counting on Katerina to come, for she will play my prestige. The part everyone is watching, while we do the actual work. Plus, she has an important piece of the spell…the moonstone"

"That's a misdirection" Rebekah adds

"What?"

"The part everyone pays attention to…is a misdirection" Rebekah answers

"The prestige is the part they don't see" Bonnie adds as well

"How the hell do you two know so much about stage illusions?" Klaus says looking from his sister to Bonnie.

They both shrugged and laughed

"Whatever. Either way, I am hoping Katerina does what she does best. Create chaos and havic, giving us an opportunity to work."

"Hmm" Bonnie says as she swirls her glass of wine in her hand.

Klaus looks towards Bonnie's troubled face

"Love?"

"I'm just…thinking. Katerina is a lot to handle. If Stefan is playing the doppelgangers love interest, if I'm playing the friend, we both can't also run interference with Katerina."

Klaus thought for a moment.

"We need another player…another distraction" Klaus says following her line of thinking.

"Wouldn't hurt if they…like Stefan…also had a history with her" Bonnie added.

The group thought for a moment then turned to Stefan.

"Oh absolutely not…we are not getting my idiot brother. After he almost got us screwed in Shanghai."

"We need him. It'll keep Katerina distracted, and he can also help you run interference if you run into any more supernaturals. I hear Mystic Falls is crawling with them…you of all people should know that" Rebekah said, rubbing his shoulder for comfort.

"Damon Salvatore is a difficult man to please, I don't think a priceless bottle of scotch is going to convince him to play such a major role this time" Elijah adds

The group thinks, and then Bonnie and Klaus simultaneously look at each other with smiles.

"I hate when you two do that" Rebekah says

"We have all the leverage Damon could want, walking right into Mystic Falls" Klaus says

Rebekah and Stefan give puzzled looks, and Elijah makes an 'aha' face

"Katerina" Bonnie says filling in the blanks

"Damon can play his actual self, Katerina's slighted lover, then in return we can give him the one thing he wants…Katerina" Bonnie clarifies

"That might work" Stefan says  
_________________________________________________________________

Chicago 5 years ago

Klaus, Bonnie, and the Martins argue over the sun/moon spell.

"I don't think you should kill the doppelganger" Bonnie argues

"It's the only way to remove the seal on my werewolf side" Klaus counters

"He's right, it says here the blood of a Petrova" Greta adds to support Klaus.

Bonnie shoots Greta a look, she hates that the Martins owe Klaus and Elijah so many favors and even more money, and this was the only way for them to work off their debt, because Greta obviously had a thing for Klaus.

"But, you want the ability to create hybrids, her blood might be needed for that" Luca adds in support of Bonnie.

"If what you're saying is correct, I'd have to keep her alive and bring her with me to make hybrids?" Klaus says letting out a frustrated sigh.

"No, just her blood" Bonnie and Jonas say at the same time.

"I can work on something to keep her blood replenished" Jonas says

Klaus nods, still looking worried.

Bonnie walks over to Klaus and places her arms around Klaus' neck, and he wraps his arms around her, to Greta's disgust.

"If it doesn't work, if we keep her alive and the hybrids don't work, then we just kill her" Bonnie says.

Usually she isn't one for violence, but they've invested too much, and she loves Klaus too much to watch him work so hard for something and not get it.

Klaus nods, feeling a little reassured.

Later that night, Bonnie and Klaus lie in bed together.

"You know breaking this curse isn't just for me" he whispers, pulling her back closer to his chest, taking in her vanilla scented shampoo.

"Klaus" Bonnie says exasperated

"Listen. If I can break my curse, and become two things, then so can you" Klaus tries to plead.

Bonnie wrestles herself out of his grip, and pulls the bedsheet around her body, standing and walking over to her vanity mirror.

"I'm already slowing down my aging process! I'm doing what I can to stay with you for a very long time, but even if there was a way, I don't know if I would want to be a witch and a vampire. There's still so much of myself I could be losing" she says frustrated.

Klaus rises and wraps his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to push again. You have time to decide."

Klaus didn't want to argue with her. They were getting so close to something he'd spent almost his entire supernatural existence chasing, and he didn't want them to spend their time arguing about his need for the security that Bonnie would be with him forever. They had to stay focused on the plan.  
________________________________________________________

Blue Ridge Mountains, Virginia 1 year ago

In the vast mountain, Klaus had secured a mansion that would serve as their base of operations. On their last night together, the night of Elena Gilbert's 17th birthday, Klaus dispatched all of his agents to get into place.

"Bonnie, meet Jasmine Guy, she is one of the most talented witches in Manchester, she will be playing the role of your grandmother"

Bonnie shakes her hand.

"I've heard about your crew, happy to be getting the job. I'm going to do a little aging spell on myself to look a little bit more frail, then of course my death scene…gotta make it look real"

Bonnie nodded giving her a polite smile.

"You can help me and the Martin's do the memory spell tonight. We have to implant false memories of the two of us in an entire town's mind"

As everyone else was leaving to get ready for their respective roles, Bonnie spotted Rebekah sitting on the balcony overlooking a waterfall.

Rebekah doesn't have to turn around to know who is behind her. Bonnie has been her best friend for almost 100 years, they can sense each other from miles away at this point in their relationship.

"Of course you all get to do your little roles, and I have to run operations. Get supplies, dispose of people, run interference on mistakes, blah blah blah" she says as she sips the blood in her cup.

Bonnie rests her head on Rebekah's shoulder, and Rebekah rests her head atop Bonnie's.

"Because you're the best, and you know Nik doesn't trust anyone else to literally make sure all the pieces of his plan come together…with a job this big, who knows what could happen"

Rebekah sighed.

"Keep yourself safe. I know you've only heard stories of Katerina and never actually met her, but she is…crafty"

Bonnie nods.

In tradition before every job, Rebekah, Stefan, Klaus, and Bonnie stand on the balcony holding glasses of champagne.

"To us, forever and always" Klaus says and they toast. This oath had become a tradition for them to take before any job or heist, it was a pledge that above anything else their little family was most important, and they would always protect each other first.

That night Bonnie, along with her new 'Grams', and the Martins stand at the town line of Mystic Falls and do a memory spell. While the town slept, Elena and Caroline, suddenly had childhood pictures of Bonnie appear on their night stand, along with false memories, Bonnie had spent years crafting.

The next day Bonnie walks into Mystic Falls High. When she sees Stefan check in at the office, they past each other, and Stefan gives her a wink.

"Don't screw it up Romeo" Bonnie whispers as she follows him from a safe distance.

They sit in class and Bonnie watches Stefan make his best attempts at being the mysterious new boy.

She rolls her eyes, but is not surprised when she sees that Elena seems to be falling under Stefan's charm.  
______________________________________________________________________

Mystic Falls 3 months ago-

Just as Stefan suspected, Damon throws a wrench in their plan when he sleeps with Caroline, and Katherine kills her, turning her into a vampire.

The three assemble in secret in Bonnie's basement.

"You idiot" Bonnie scolds

"Bon Bon…how was I supposed to know Katherine would kill blondie" he makes an innocent face and Bonnie and Stefan both run their hands through their hair.

"I'm calling Klaus" Bonnie says frustrated

"Wait wait wait…don't go running to daddy just yet...this can be salvaged"

Bonnie and Stefan quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Stefan go play good vampire mentor, and I'll deal with Katherine" Damon says

Bonnie thinks it over.

"It's not like we have a choice…getting rid of Caroline would be difficult" Bonnie says thinking it over.

"No more screw ups!" Stefan says smacking Damon on the back of the head  
__________________________________________________________________

When Elijah enters the plan, Elena begins to scramble for information, leading her to go to Katherine, just as they had planned.

Katherine feeds into their plan, and gives Elena just enough information about the curse and Klaus.

She seeks comfort in Stefan, and Stefan and Bonnie begin laying the plans to make Elena think they are coming up with a plan to stop Klaus, when really they are planning for his arrival, to help unseal the curse.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Another wrench is thrown in their plans when Jeremy Gilbert decides he has a crush on Bonnie.

At first Bonnie is annoyed, but then she finds use for Jeremy in this plan.

"I'll need help with the whole summoning 100 dead witches to unseal the curse. He can help me with that." Bonnie says as she talks to Rebekah and Klaus on the phone.

"I'm worried about you summoning the witches" Rebekah adds

"Don't. I'll need all that power in order to do the second part of the spell after Greta." Bonnie says.

"Be careful" is Klaus' only contribution to the conversation, because he is afraid he will say something that makes him sound like a jealous little school boy being intimidated by a literal little school boy.

Despite her role in manipulating Elena, Bonnie can honestly feel for the girl. She understands Elena's naïve innocence, but Bonnie has walked this earth long enough to understand the importance of achieving a goal, and the cost of collateral damage.

Throughout her years Bonnie has seen Klaus do horrible things, but she knows the man behind the monster.

As she pulls a silver necklace from her jewelry box she remembers the first time their little foursome came together.  
___________________________________________________________

Chicago 1922-

Rebekah and Niklaus Mikealson enter a jazz club for chaos and relief from running away from their father.

When Rebekah spots Stefan, it's love at first sight, and while Klaus is hesitant, he accepts Stefan and brings him into the small fold of people he cares about.

When a new little witch comes to town and tries to pass herself off as a jazz singer, for Klaus, it isn't love at first sight, but possession at first sight.

From the first note she sang into that microphone, Klaus knew that he must have this beautiful little creature. Make her his, build statutes in her honor, and spill blood in her name. Klaus had long been searching for his kingdom, but with her he had found his queen.

Of course Bonnie is resistance at first. She knows vampires are no good and only carry trouble. But she can't deny the gravitational pull of Klaus' icy blue eyes, and his warm hands as he swings her around the dance floor of the club.

"Ms. Bennett, when are you going to allow me to take you out on a proper date" Klaus would ask almost every night.

"What's a proper date for you? Two holes to the neck?" She would smartly say back as he dipped her to the floor and brought her back up.

Klaus would laugh, and twirl her around.

Despite her resistance of Klaus, she struck up a quick friendship with Rebekah. Being surrounded by brothers her entire life, Rebekah was happy to have a female friend.

After dinners, and shopping trips, Bonnie began to soften around the group.

She'd spent so much of her life running, and denying who she was as a witch that being surrounded by other supernaturals made her feel not so alone anymore.

Soon her dances with Klaus began to take somewhat of a sexual course.

His hand would dip below her lower back, and he would twirl her around and pull her to his chest and she'd take in his scent.

She was swooning to Klaus' delight.

One night after Bonnie had just finished a set, she went outside to hail a cab home when she saw two figures in the alley beside the club.

Curiosity got the best of her and she moved closer.

As she got closer she could see that it was Klaus with one arm wrapped around some unfortunate blonde's neck and the other at her waist as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck. Bonnie notices the shimmer of a silver necklace around the blonde's neck, hit the moonlight as Klaus angles her neck to sink his teeth into her.

Bonnie is surprised at herself for not being appalled or horrified, or even scared. She was…jealous. To her embarrassment she realized that she wanted Klaus to possess her in this way, to hold her life in his hands and make her his.

Klaus senses footsteps and looked up to find Bonnie intently watching him.

Klaus continues to drink the blonde's blood, until he has had his fill, and he drops the girl to the ground not bothering to check if she was dead or alive.

He wiped the blood from his mouth with one swipe of his back hand.

He stalked over to Bonnie and she is frozen in his gaze.

No other words are spoken as he lifts her up and she roughly hits the brick wall of the alley, wrapping her legs around his waist they meet in an urgent kiss.

She can feel some of the blonde's blood going across her tongue but she is too far gone to care.

Her skirt rises above her backside and Klaus is somehow able to hold her against the wall and open the zipper of his pants.

He wordlessly takes her and does not meet a lot of resistance at her entrance, since watching him drain that blonde, caused her to be more aroused than she was willing to admit.

She gasps as he pumps her into the brick wall.

His lips meet her ears and she gives him an oath that she has stood by for almost a century.

"I won't be satisfied with just your body Bonnie Bennett, I'll want all of you"

In response Bonnie makes a pleasurable gasp

"I won't just have you for now Bonnie, I'll have you forever"

Bonnie gasps again as their lips meet in another searing kiss

"Say it" he presses as he strokes in and out of her

"I'm yours" she gasps as her arms wrap around his neck and she takes every inch of him over and over again.

Bonnie comes out of her flashback, and calls Stefan about getting the moon stone from Katherine.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Bonnie fiddles with a pen as she casually walks to Alaric Saltzman's classroom. For some reason she is nervous to see him in another body.

When she arrives Stefan is sitting in the classroom already, and Klaus, in Alaric's body, decides to make a big show.

"Oh there you are Ms. Bennett, you're in a lot of trouble, detention for the entire week might not even be enough of a punishment", he yells as he closes the classroom door.

Bonnie rolls her eyes as she sits at a desk beside Stefan.

Klaus bends to kiss Bonnie but she pulls her face away.

"Too weird, you know I don't like you in other bodies" Bonnie says pouting.

"Oh that's too bad love, I was hoping we could do a little hot for teacher role play" he says jokingly as Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Can we all stay focused" Stefan says.

"So, now we're on Bonnie fakes her death, channels 100 dead witches, we're finally nearing the end of this" Klaus says

He doesn't need to be in his own body for Bonnie to read the tension and anticipation in his voice. He wants this over, but he is also scared of what the other side of this plan looks like.

"Also we won't have to search for blood of a werewolf, because turns out Tyler is one, and he just broke his curse by accidentally killing some student"

"I love when things just fall into place" Klaus said clasping his hands.

"I'll see you tonight…to kill you…" Klaus says jokingly to Bonnie.

Stefan nods to them both and leaves the classroom.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and as she rises to leave the classroom, Klaus grabs her by the waist pulling her against the white board.

"Nik!" Bonnie says, nervous someone could walk in.

Klaus presses his forehead against Bonnie's and they both close their eyes.

For show or not, to see her body looking lifeless will be a lot for him, it's one of his greatest fears.

"After this, when I'm a hybrid, and have my hybrid pack, you, me, Stefan and Rebekah are going to buy an island and swim in the ocean all day" he whispers.

Bonnie smiles, she allows him to kiss her in Alaric's body.

As she moves toward the door she whispers

"see you on the other side"

"see you on the other side" he whispers back.  
___________________________________________________________

That night when he sees her seemingly lifeless body on the ground he tries to keep his emotions fixed.

Bonnie channels the power of 100 dead witches and she smiles, it is time to finish this.

"Did it work?" Jeremy asks

Bonnie nods, now for the big show.  
_______________________________________________

When Greta completes her part, Damon swoops in making it look like to Elena he is the hero, and killing Greta.

Really, Klaus just had a debt repaid, when Jonas and Luka decided that Greta was too far out of control and owed to much money and favors to the Mikealson's, and Klaus had dispatched Damon to take care of her.

Bonnie comes and completes the task, Klaus doesn't have to fake the agony, because Bonnie protecting both his werewolf and vampire side from being sealed again is actually painful.

When Elijah comes and they make a show, Bonnie feels the relief wash over her as he speeds away.

Happy that this whole thing is coming to an end.  
________________________________________________________

After the spell, the next day, they all must tie up loose ends.

Tyler has bitten Damon and of course Stefan has to bargain for his life.

Klaus bites into his wrist, and feeds Damon his blood.

"Looks like you just put yourself in debt to me again..." Klaus says as Damon drinks.

"Come on…don't I still get what we discussed?" Damon says feeling the relief of the poison seep out of his body as Klaus' blood enters his body.

Stefan shrugs, letting Klaus know its' up to him if he wants to keep his original contract with Damon.

"Fine, but you still owe me a debt" Klaus says.

He snaps his fingers and Katherine appears.

"You now belong to Damon. Whatever he asks of you, you do, whatever he needs or desires from you, you give" Klaus compels Katherine.

Damon can't help the smile from his face. Obviously he wouldn't keep her compelled for long, but he would still have fun with it. They knew his price, the ability to have Katerina Petrova under his thumb.  
______________________________________________________________

While Elena thinks Klaus has taken Stefan away, and is distracted by his apparent kidnapping, Bonnie secretly works on a kidnapped Tyler to turn him into a hybrid.

She is correct in her assumption, and discovers that Elena's blood is the key.

It isn't hard to convince Elena to give Bonnie some of her blood for some protection spell.

She puts it into a self-replenishing flask and presents it to Klaus.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Their original plan was to leave without a trace, erase the memories of the town and vanish, but Klaus liked a flair for the dramatics.

So when Elena, Caroline, and Jeremy came over to the boarding house and discovered Klaus sitting in the den with Bonnie in his lap and Stefan twirling some blonde around by the fireplace, Klaus took this as an opportunity to present to the little people of Mystic Falls his biggest con yet.

"What is happening?" Elena said looking around confused.

"Stefan?" She said.

Klaus laughed.

"Aww Stefan, your little Elena wants to know…should we tell her?" Klaus teases.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asks looking at the intimate way in which Klaus was embracing Bonnie.

"Oh my god, he's compelled you all" Elena says trying to figure out what is happening.

"Elena, there was no compulsion involved" Stefan begins

"Sorry sweetness, but this was all a little ruse to get his highness over here, his werewolf side and little hybrid pack" says Damon coming from downstairs, being followed by an obedient Katherine.

"What?" Caroline says, her head spinning as she looks around the room.

"You should just start from the beginning" Rebekah adds as she sits in a chair and Stefan sits on the arm of the chair beside her.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline asks

"Oh manners…everyone meet my sister Rebekah" Klaus says

Elena, Caroline, and Jeremy are shocked.

"Elena, as you know you are a Petrova doppelganger. Petrova blood was used to make the curse that sealed Klaus' werewolf side. So we needed your blood and a few other ingredients to break the curse."

"So then Klaus here assembles all of us, to play a part in getting that done" Damon adds

"This doesn't make sense! Bonnie? How could you betray me like this?" Elena says

Bonnie takes a breath, this is why she hates the dramatic flair way, the long explanations.

"Everything you think you know about me is wrong"

"Obviously" Caroline said rolling her eyes

"No I mean actually wrong. One year ago I did a spell that gave you all false memories of me. We didn't grow up together, or have an actual friendship, it's just a spell" Bonnie says

"What?" They all three say in response.

"Yea Bonnie is actually like over 100 years old" Damon adds as he pours a drink at the bar.

"Thank you for that Damon" Bonnie snides

"Why? Why all of this?" Elena asks

Suddenly Elijah appears as Damon hands him one of the drinks he was pouring.

The three gasp at his arrival.

"You'll have to excuse my brother and his need for dramatics. But he did have a wonderful execution of a plan. We kept you on one single plan, who is Klaus, what does he want with me, how do I defeat Klaus, you were so focused on those singular thoughts, you didn't see the other moving pieces around you" Elijah takes a sip of his drink as he looks on at Elena's stunned face.

"So none of it was real?" Elena asks with a pleading look towards Stefan

Rebekah rolls her eyes

"Don't take it so hard kid" Stefan says.

Tears of betrayal run down her cheeks and Caroline and Jeremy attempt to comfort her.

"I can't believe you would do this Bonnie" Jeremy says

"You don't even know me. You know the girl I created." Bonnie says and throws back the rest of her champagne.

She's itching to get out of Mystic Falls, to continue her life.

"Well, we were going to erase your memories, but I think it's more dramatic to just leave things this way." Klaus says as he and Bonnie rise from the chair.

Rebekah checks her phone and a smile of relief washes over her face.

"The plane is finally ready, let's get the hell out of this town. Damon if you and your pet want a ride you better get to moving"

Damon quickly finishes his drink, and the group walks past the three stunned Mystic Falls residents.

"Hey…no hard feelings…it's just business" Damon says as he leads a smiling Katherine out the boarding house.

They watch as the group loads into separate cars and makes their way to a private airfield.

"What the hell just happened?" Caroline asked still in shock.

"It was all lies…it was all just…" Elena says through gritted teeth.

" a con" Jeremy finishes for her.


End file.
